


Blue

by Makigaki



Series: Time And Relative Dimensions In Space [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makigaki/pseuds/Makigaki
Summary: Love will always try.





	Blue

The universe is spinning. It's all around, and it's being offered to her. To Bill, from Heather. Kind of like courting. It's sort of nice, having someone willing to give you the universe without conditions. Bill thinks of the first time a boy ever tried to woo her, promising to give her anything she wanted, even the moon if she'd have asked for it. Of course, he wasn't really capable of that, and she turned him down, something along the lines about his ability to give her a girl. He was pretty shocked after that, and he never could look her in the eyes after that.

Bill thinks his eyes were blue, but maybe she’s wrong. Besides, even if they were, they are nothing compared to the blue of the universe. The universe that seems to be lodged in Heather's eye. And Heather's offer is much more tempting. She really could fulfill it. And she’s a girl, which is much more in Bill's personal interest. Heather is a lovely person, intriguing and intelligent, with genuinity and mysterious allure. Bill does want to travel with her. Really, she would rather go with her to see the universe than to go with some grumpy old man back to her University cafeteria job. It would be nice.

There is just one problem. Heather is dead. Her hand is cold, and she has no pulse. It would be so much easier to let go if her eyes were dead too. But they weren't. The universe is being offered to Bill, so many shades of blue, and those lively eyes hold a promise. To not leave without her, and a determination to keep that promise. It hurts in a soft way, that that promise is the only thing keeping those eyes alive.

Bill is moved with empathy, and wants Heather to understand that the universe is for her too, not just Bill. That Bill isn't the only thing that could make her feel alive. Isn't the only thing that could make that star in her eye sparkle with all the majesty of the cosmos. Sometimes you have to fall in order to fly, right? Bill can barely hear that old lecturer, but she knows she has to let go. She doesn't want to, but it isn't fair to keep Heather tied to her promise. 

Bill lets go. Now Heather has to. She does, and Bill sees those blue nebulae one last time, before looking into Heather's eyes. Bill thinks they are far prettier than the universe could ever be. The water of Heather's body melts into a puddle at Bill's feet. There are tears streaming down Bill's face that aren't hers. The puddle is the bluest blue Bill has ever seen, and it makes her oddly relieved. 

 

Bill tells her tale to her mother who makes the best summarization Bill has heard. Maybe she's biased, but her mum is her mum, and that's the important part.

 

_Sad eyes and blue byes_

_Love will always try_


End file.
